Blame It On Me
by BeSomebodysDancer
Summary: Kurt is a successful college student in NYC, Blaine is a barista at a local coffee shop who is anything but successful. Blaine wants Kurt but Kurt is currently taken, AU.
1. You Only Live Once

So this is an AU Klaine fanfic it takes place in New York City Kurt is 22 and Blaine is 21. Glee Club happened but Mike and Blaine were not in the Glee Club at Mckinley. Blaine and Kurt don't know eachother, and the rest is all pretty easy to understand. This fic is called Blame It On Me I was inspired by the song called Blame It On Me by Parachute (Here is the link to the song on Youtube: .com/watch?v=yqNPDbfEXL4) This is my first fanfic that I have ever posted. So please tell me what you think, if you like it please tell me and I will go on with the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading! Ok, enjoy.

* * *

Kurt rushed into the coffee shop, it wasn't his usual coffee shop, but then again it wasn't a usual morning. He was running late to his "Fashion Design" class and his usual Starbucks wasn't on the way to his college so he stopped by a small, local, coffee shop called "Grounded." Kurt walked swiftly up to the counter where behind stood a dark haired, male.

"Grande nonfat mocha, please." Spoke Kurt as he ordered his regular coffee.

"It's medium," Said the barista with a warm smile, "We aren't Starbucks."

"Oh," Kurt didn't see why it mattered if the barista knew what he was talking about anyway. "Just, uh, get me that." Kurt pulled out his the money and handed it to the barista.

"Alright, can I have your name please?" The barista looked at Kurt with a friendly smile.

"Kurt, Kurt Hummel."

"Alright, Mr. Kurt Hummel, coffee will be ready in a minute." With that the barista turned his attention to serve the next person in line. Kurt picked up his coffee and was back to rushing off to class.

After class, Kurt arrived at his New York apartment where his two roommates Rachel and Mercedes were arguing about God knows what.

"That looks horrible for a date Rachel!" Mercedes said in an annoyed tone.

"No, Mercedes you don't understand. It's vintage."

"It's ugly. That's what it is Rach-"

"Kurt! My best-gay! Oh I'm so glad you saved me from Mercedes and her lack of fashion-sense." Rachel ran over to Kurt and hugged him. "I have a date tonight with this guy I met in the elevator-"

"Wait, what?" Kurt interrupted. "First off, you met him in an elevator? Second, what the fuck are you wearing?"

Rachel pouted and crossed her arms. "It's vintage."

"It is horrific." Said Kurt as he observed Rachel's dress.

"That's what _I_ said!" Mercedes agreed.

"Rachel Let's find you a better dress, I'm sure you have got a better one. You have tons of dresses that I know for a fact are better than that one." Kurt said as he walked to Rachel's room.

Soon, Rachel had a dress that wasn't horrific and Kurt and Mercedes watched as Rachel smiled and posed.

"How do I look?" Rachel said as she twirled "Better?"

"Much." Kurt responded "So who is this guy you met on the elevator, which might I add Rachel, is sort of weird."

"It is not _that _weird Kurt, people in movies meet in way weirder situations." Rachel stated as Kurt just rolled his eyes. "_Anyway_, I was on my way to my class today and I was going down the elevator in the apartment, then he just hopped on." Rachel smiled fondly. Kurt was about to speak but Rachel interrupted, "He is so dreamy Kurt! His name is Mike Chang."

"He lives in our apartments?" asked Mercedes as she stepped forward now entering the conversation.

"No, he said he was just visiting a friend who lives here." Rachel said as she looked at the clock, now in panic, "Oh- gosh! If I don't go now I'm gonna be late," Rachel then said goodbye, picked up her car keys, and ran out the front door.

"Well, not to be a downer- I am sick of being the only single one around here." Said Mercedes with an over dramatic sigh.

* * *

"What's her name?" Blaine asked as he sat on the ground watching Mike decide on a tie to wear.

"Rachel Berry." Mike said as he smiled and picked out a blue tie.

"Formal much?" Asked Blaine.

"It's just a name, Rachel really isn't that formal I don-"

"No, I mean the tie, are you going somewhere formal?"

"Dinner."

"Sounds nice I suppose. She must be high-class."

"She lives in the apartments close to Jane Street, I met here while I was visiting Puck." Mike stated as he walked out of his room and into the living room. Blaine followed.

"Can't be _too _high-class then," Blaine joked, earning a slight smile from Mike.

"What are you going to do while I'm gone, got any dates lined up?" Mike said to Blaine as he picked up his keys, getting ready to leave.

"No Mike, not one guy has even stepped near me since Sebastian, and we both know that after him; I'm not sure I can trust anyone not to just use me and leave." Blaine looked down at the floor, Mike was quiet for a minute.

"Oh come on Blaine, there is nobody that you would want to date? Nobody that you have your sights set on?"

"Well…" Blaine began, "There is this one guy-"

"…And?" Mike urged

"No, never mind it's silly-"

"Love is never silly Blaine!" Mike raised his voice as he shook Blaine by his shoulders jokingly.

Blaine smiled and laughed, "I don't love him, I barely know him. Actually I don't know him at all…"

"What's his name? How do you know him?"

"Kurt, his name is Kurt and he ordered coffee today." Blaine sighed, "I doubt I will ever see him again though, today was obviously his first time there and he-"

"Well maybe, but if you do see him again, you better say something and get his number, or ask him out on a date," Mike grabbed his keys and began to walk toward the door. "I'm serious Blaine, you only live once…"

"Yolo, really Mike, really?" Blaine laughed.

"Cheesy as it is. It's true. Do it Blaine, I'm serious." With that Mike walked out the front door and Blaine sat down on the couch thinking about what his roommate had just told him. Maybe he was right? Blaine was young and too closed off for a 21 year old. He didn't want the most exciting thing in his life to be serving organic coffee to hipsters in a little, local, coffee shop.


	2. You Remembered

**Okay, second chapter already. Thank you for all the readers, but I would love to hear some reviews (and if you have ideas for the story feel free to tell me, I pretty much have the whole thing mapped out pretty well, but I am willing to change things.) Ask me anything on my Tumblr: (.com) I would love to answer, also some people said they wanted to make some graphics for the story (Which is AWESOME!), if so put it in the tag: Heckyeahgleekout or Blame It On Me. That way I will see it. Thank you to all who do so. (: Ok, long AN on to the fic...**

* * *

Blaine walked into the coffee shop as he put on his apron, he was running slightly late. Today was a good day, sunny and bright. He felt optimistic. He felt like Kurt Hummel, the boy with the pretty eyes, and nice smile would come in today. He felt on top of the world. Today was his day. He would ask for Kurt's number, but nothing more, he didn't know Kurt well enough for that.

"No need to be early" Zoe, the short blonde barista said with a sarcastic tone as she rolled her eyes.

"Sorry Zoe, I slept in by accident." Blaine apologized as he quickly walked behind the serving counter.

Zoe rolled her eyes once again "Blaine, why is that _always _your excuse?"

"Because that is always the reason," Blaine shrugged "Besides you don't need me here right now, it isn't busy-"

"Not anymore, but it _was…_" Zoe sighed.

"Was Kurt here?" Blaine asked earning a confused look from Zoe.

"I have no clue who you are talking about Blainers, just watch the register for a few, it's the least you could do since you were late and all." Zoe then walked into the kitchen to gossip with the other baristas, just then the coffee shop door opened. Kurt walked in through the door.

"Back so soon?" Blaine asked.

"Of course, I must say this coffee is better than Starbucks'." Kurt smiled at Blaine.

Blaine couldn't help but smile back, he observed Kurt, He was wearing dark wash skinny jeans, and a black V-neck. He looked nice to say in the least.

"May I take your order?" Blaine said as he looked at Kurt.

"_Medium_ nonfat mocha, please." Kurt spoke playfully.

"Ah, you remembered." Blaine joked.

Kurt nodded "I did."

"Alright, Kurt Hummel, coffee will be ready in a minute or two…" Blaine said as Kurt handed him the money.

"You remember my name?" Kurt said slightly surprised.

"Of course" Blaine said simply, he then finished making Kurt's mocha and handed it to him. Kurt thanked him and approached the door to leave. Blaine wanted to stop him and ask for his number but he lost his courage as he saw Kurt leaving the shop and Sebastian Smythe entering. Sebastian walked through the door passing Kurt and looking him up and down obviously checking him out.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "What are you doing here Sebastian?"

"Just wanted to stop by," Sebastian smirked "But I saw you were talking to your boyfriend and I decided to hang back until he left-"

"Stop- Sebastian. He _isn't_ my boyfriend" Blaine looked at the floor, the tiles suddenly becoming quite interesting. Not wanting to look into Sebastian's eyes he kept his gaze downward.

Sebastian Smythe was the only guy Blaine had ever really loved, but needless to say the feelings had never been returned. Blaine had dated him for a while but soon realized that Sebastian was only using him for sex. Just like all the other guys. Blaine was just another one of _those_ guys soon enough. He had never meant anything to Sebastian and it hurt to think of that. Since then Blaine had been single. He hadn't seen Sebastian since the breakup two months ago, even though according to Sebastian they were never dating in the first place.

Sebastian just stood not speaking yet still slyly smiling at Blaine. Blaine could hear the other employees in the kitchen talking loudly though he couldn't understand what they were discussing.

"Is there something you want Sebastian?" Blaine said bluntly, interrupting the awkward silence that had filled the small coffee shop. "Cause if not, I'd like you to go please."

The other boy laughed quietly, "Oh Blaine, you were always so polite." Sebastian stepped closer.

"Look Sebastian, I don't want to see you…" Blaine stepped back, glad that the counter was between them.

Sebastian didn't move. Blaine was surprised how his day had started off so well and plummeted to this so quickly. What did Sebastian want? Why was he here? Blaine sighed in frustration.

"Well, maybe I want to see you Blaine…" Sebastian leaned over the counter slightly, looking into Blaine's eyes. Blaine almost fell for it, but caught himself.

"No." Blaine shifting his gaze to anything other than the boy in front of him. Sebastian still stared at him though, Blaine shifted nervously before walking into the Kitchen to escape the conversation, and ending the uncomfortable visit from Sebastian.

* * *

Blaine went home, slightly angry from today's unexpected visit from his ex. Blaine walked into his apartment soon being greeted by Mike.

"How was work Blaine?" Mike asked as he sat on the sofa with a cell phone in hand, texting.

"Awful." Blaine walked by not even looking at Mike. Blaine went straight into his room.

Mike stood up and walked after him "What? Why?" Mike just stood and watched Blaine fall backwards onto his bed.

"Sebastian showed up…" Blaine began, he stared up at the ceiling, "I don't even know why he came to my workplace, let alone, what he wanted. I swear he just likes fucking with my mind."

"Well, it _is _Sebastian,"

"I know, I just- Let's not talk about him, I need to get him out of my head." Blaine put his hands on his face, trying to shut out the world.

"Blaine, I hate to see you all stressed out like this, I-" Mike stopped mind sentence as an idea came to mind, "You should go clubbing with me."

"No." Blaine said uncompromisingly as he sat up. Sure, Blaine was a pretty laidback guy and he liked to have fun, but he wasn't really in the mood to go clubbing, though getting drunk didn't sound like a bad idea, on second thought..."You know what, fine I'll go, what club did you have in mind?"

"Provocateur." Answered Mike simply.

* * *

Kurt sat on the couch with Rachel and Mercedes as they watched West Side Story on their TV.

"Look at them, they are so in love!" Rachel said pointing at the TV frantically, "Aw, I love romance." She hugged a sofa pillow to her chest as she stared fixated on the couple on the TV screen.

Mercedes was silent only a frustrated sigh escaped from her lips. Kurt looked at her with concern.

"What's wrong Mercedes?" Kurt asked earning a glance from her.

"I am so sick of being lonely," Mercedes crossed her arms as she looked at Kurt, almost expectantly.

"I'm sorry, we are here. You're not alone-" Rachel interjected.

"No, I mean I'm sick of being single, I want a boyfriend." Mercedes admitted softly almost as a whisper.

"Why don't you go out and talk to some guys?" asked Kurt, "Why don't we all go out and find you a guy?" Kurt smiled at his new found idea. Mercedes looked hopeful as she smiled.

"That is a great idea Kurt! There is this club called Provocateur, I've heard it's pretty popular." Rachel stated. "We can go tonight."

"Alright." Mercedes agreed.


	3. What's Wrong?

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I would love more reviews! It inspires me to keep writing. Also, thank you Elnur for the reviews on each chapter. I really do appreciate it. Alright, my Beta (iamincognito91) helped me write some of this chapter, so thank you to them as well. I was listening to Ke$ha songs while I was writing this chapter -Random fact. I also changed my Tumblr URL so the tag "Heckyeahgleekout" is now "HeckyeahKlaine" Ok that is all now...**

* * *

Blaine walked into the dark night-club with Mike. Music blasted and lights blinked, the dance floor was crowded with people moving and pulsating like one big mass to the beat. Without hesitation Mike joined the other dancers leaving Blaine. He stood watching Mike blend into the crowd smoothly, clearly fitting in better than Blaine did. Blaine only had come for the drinks anyway, so drinks he would get.

Blaine walked up to the bar ordering a beer. He didn't usually drink much, but when he did; it didn't take long for the drunkenness to kick in – yes he was a bit of a lightweight. Blaine leaned on the bar scanning through the very crowded building. He spotted Mike, who was dancing with a skinny blonde girl. Blaine took a drink from the beer in hand as looked all over the room, Mike was right, this place was very popular.

Blaine kept drinking, and before he knew it he was feeling slightly buzzed and Mike was dragging him onto the dance floor. He protested for a moment before giving up and letting himself move between all the bodies to the music.

Blaine danced as a girl pushed her way through the crowd. She was a short, brunette girl who pushed her way over to Mike. The girl and Mike seemed to know each other. They shouted over the music, though Blaine couldn't hear a word of what they were saying nor did he try. His attention quickly shifted to the boy who wasn't far behind the brunette girl pushing through the crowd appeared Kurt. Blaine was surprised to see him there. Kurt was obviously friends with the brunette girl. Blaine made his way toward Kurt in the crowd.

"Kurt!" Blaine shouted over the music, sure he felt tipsy but he knew how to keep his cool, no problem…Right?

"Barista!" Kurt shouted back, the music blaring.

Blaine stepped closer to Kurt in hopes that he may be heard over the music. "Blaine," he yelled.

"What?" Kurt said stepping even closer to hear him better.

"My name- Blaine Anderson." Blaine shouted, music still blaring playing 'Blow' by Ke$ha, People danced around them as Kurt and Blaine stood only moving to the beat ever so slightly.

Kurt smiled and nodded in acknowledgement, but didn't say anything more. Blaine could tell that Kurt was sort of drunk, not that Blaine could talk. Kurt stepped forward toward Blaine moving to the music and encouraging Blaine to do the same. It didn't take much encouragement for Blaine to join in.

It felt so good to just let go, and forget about work, stress, and most importantly to forget about Sebastian. Kurt was the best distraction; Kurt was wearing tight skinny jeans and a dark V-neck. He looked really good, like _really good. _  
Blaine danced as he put his hands on Kurt's hips, earning a suggestive look from Kurt. Lights blinked, music blared. Kurt tangled his hands into Blaine's hair. Blaine stepped closer, Kurt moved his hips into Blaine's as Blaine grabbed the collar of Kurt's shirt and pulled him in for a heated kiss.

Everything was happening so fast, Blaine felt almost dizzy, but it was hard to say if it was the alcohol or Kurt who was making him feel that way.

Only a few songs later Kurt and Blaine burst into the men's restroom, connected in a rough kiss. Kurt pinned him to the wall for a moment his fist tightened in Blaine's hair forcing a slightly shaky exhale from his lungs. Kurt pulled away slightly a sensual smirk painted on his face. Blaine gripped Kurt's hips about to protest about the space that Kurt let come between them, but he let a half smile cross over his lips as the other boy pulled him into a stall by a handful of his shirt. Blaine naturally didn't resist at all and willingly went where he was directed by the slightly taller boy.

If this wasn't an invite he didn't know what was. So without any hesitation Blaine shoved Kurt against the wall of the stall and kissed him hungrily. This definitely was unexpected but he didn't want to question it, so instead he just let it happen.

Blaine's hips grinded against Kurt's. That is until Kurt's hands made their way between them. Kurt's fingers working very slowly at Blaine's belt, the slightly taller boy pushing him away until his back touched the other wall of the stall. He didn't protest. Blaine watched in anticipation as the other boy bit his lower lip, gaze fixed on Blaine's as his hands worked painfully slow at easing the tension caused by the jeans that had grown rather uncomfortable in the past few minutes.

Kurt began leaving scattered kisses and light bites along Blaine's neck, teasing him. His head tipped back leaning on the wall as a soft sound escaped his lips. He didn't know how much more of this he could take, so the moment Kurt had pulled the zipper all the way down Blaine gave his shoulder a bit of a downward push, urging Kurt to his knees.

It was only a second, but it felt like a lifetime before Blaine felt Kurt's lips around him. A deep moan left his throat, fingers entangling into the boys light brown hair as his head moved slowly. Blaine's eyes shut. At this exact moment he wasn't thinking about how this could be a horrible mistake, or whether or not it was the alcohol controlling their hormones, He didn't think about how he or Kurt may end up regretting this come tomorrow morning… or what all they'd actually even remember. Right now he could only think about the moment he was in.

Kurt moved at a faster pace, hands gripping Blaine's sides. Uttering another soft sound Blaine rocked his hips forward a little wanting more contact, tightening his grip on Kurt's hair as waves of pleasure pulsed through his body. With a final moan Blaine's hands left Kurt's hair, only giving him enough time to get back onto his feet before rubbing his palm against the slightly taller boys jeans, ready to return the favor. But he was quickly stopped by Kurt's squirming and his hand swatting his touch away. He didn't even have time to question what had happened to abruptly change the other boys mind, because in no time at all he had left the restroom leaving Blaine leaning against the wall slightly out of breath as he re-buckled his belt.

* * *

Kurt walked out of the bathroom, wiping his mouth off. His mind turned into a big blur, what had he just done? He felt as if he was going to cry. He wondered through the crowd, the only thoughts coming to mind was _how could I do that? What is wrong with me? Why?_

He walked through the crowded, loud, room. The lights still blinking just like they had before. Kurt found Rachel in the crowd with Mike, pulling her away out of the club quickly as she protested.

"Kurt, stop! We have to get Mercedes." Rachel ripped her arm our of Kurt's grip. "Kurt, what is going on? You look terrible." Rachel's mood changed from annoyed to concerned in a second, "Are you ok? What's wrong?"

Kurt began to cry, sniffling. "I cheated."


	4. I Wasn't Thinking

**Alright, author's note time, I'll keep it short. Thank you soooooo much for the reviews, and I would LOVE more! Ok, my lovely readers: I love you so much (I don't care how creepy that was) so as my wonderful reader, could you please spread the word about this fic? That would be awesome! Keep the reviews coming guys, they made me want to write more, and they made my day! Ask me anything on my Tumblr: HeckyeahKlaine. Yeah, ok on with thy story and such…**

* * *

Kurt was sitting in the living room of the apartment with Rachel. Kurt had finally stopped crying, he was tired but couldn't sleep, and it was 3:15 in the morning. Mercedes was sleeping on the couch next to them as they spoke in hushed voices to one another in hopes of not waking her.

"Kurt, please explain what _exactly _happened…" Rachel said quietly and surprisingly calm. She sat looking into Kurt's red, puffy, eyes.

"I cheated." Kurt said as he began to cry again.

"Kurt. Stop crying, and please explain, all you've been saying since we left the club was 'I cheated' I get that Kurt," Rachel looked at Kurt with concerned eyes. "What did you do exactly?"

Kurt was about to speak, but didn't. He wiped the tears off of his face, "I- well, he-Blaine-" Kurt couldn't even form a sentence or even somehow explain what had happened; he didn't want to think about it. He felt as if he didn't think about it; possibly he would forget it, like it didn't happen, but it did and he couldn't not think about it. Kurt had never, ever, felt this low about himself.

"Ok, first of all who is Blaine?" Rachel looked intently. Rachel sat awaiting an answer, but Kurt's silence had said it all. She nodded as she understood. "Ok, never-mind." Rachel cleared her throat quietly, "Ok, what did you do?" Once again Kurt ignored her. "Alright, I'll make this easier for you, did you kiss him?"

"Yes." Kurt said trying to hold back the tears again.

"Ok, that's it? Kurt that really isn't that bad, it could've been worse…I mean you-"

"No, that isn't it…" Kurt spoke faintly, he sat looking at the ground.

"Oh- Ok, well did you like…Make-out?" Rachel asked cautiously yet curiously.

"Yes, but that wasn't all either." Kurt held back tears as the memory flashed through his head. Why did he do it anyway? What was he thinking? He told himself in his mind, he would never drink again. But was it really the drink to blame? He wasn't sure.

"Kurt!" Rachel slapped his shoulder. "Why would you do that!" She began to raise her voice, Kurt didn't move or even flinch. "What were you thinking!" Rachel stood as she yelled.

"I wasn't!" Kurt shouted back as he stood as well. "I wasn't thinking!" He began to cry again. He ran to his room, locking the door quickly.

"Kurt. I-I'm sorry, open the door…" Rachel spoke from one side of the door, Kurt didn't listen. Kurt fell to the ground with his back to the door, he couldn't believe himself, he couldn't trust himself, and he would never forgive himself.

Thoughts began to race through Kurt's head. _How am I going to tell Eli? What am I going to say? He is going to hate me. _Kurt couldn't stop his thoughts, or his tears. So instead of trying to stop them, he let the tears fall down his face and his thoughts race through his mind. After all, he did deserve this, right?

* * *

Morning came too quick, but lucky for Blaine; he didn't have work today. His head pounded, and the light pierced its way into his eyes. He sat up in bed and looked around, squinting at his surroundings, he was home. Mike walked into his room.

"You look terrible." Mike stated. Blaine didn't want to even know how bad he looked if that reflected how bad he felt. Blaine slowly got out of bed.

"Thanks." Blaine said sarcastically as he realized he was still dressed in the clothes he went clubbing in last night. What had happened last night? Blaine walked out of his room as Mike followed. Mike began talking to him about something Blaine wasn't listening too. Blaine was trying to remember last night's events, and then it hit him.

"Shit." Blaine blurted out. "Fuck, Mike?" Blaine turned around facing Mike. "What happened last night?" Blaine knew he had drunk too much last night, and he knew drinking so much (for him) is asking for trouble.

"What do you mean, you weren't even with me for like…any of the night," Mike thought "You drank a lot, and I tried to get you to go dance with somebody and you just stood there until this guy that was with Rachel came up to you- you guys danced…" Mike paused, thinking for a moment. "Then you left and I found you in the bathroom sitting on the floor."

Blaine froze, he remembered everything now, and it was all coming back to him like a flood of thoughts. "Shit." Blaine paced.

"You keep saying that…Any reason or-" Mike tried walking over to stop Blaine from pacing. "What happened?"

"I am no better than Sebastian." Blaine blurted out, stopping in his tracks. Mike gave him a confused look.

"Why?" Mike looked at Blaine expectantly.

"I used Kurt." Blaine stood, "-but he wanted to? Then he didn't, and then…" Blaine trailed off, thinking. The thought that Blaine might be anything like Sebastian made him feel sick. Why did Kurt run away so quickly? Blaine didn't understand

"Look, Blaine, don't worry. You were drunk. Nobody can blame you…Simple mistake." Mike said as if it _was_ only a simple mistake, but it wasn't it was so much worse.

"I need to talk to him," Blaine said, just before he realized he had absolutely no way of contacting Kurt; he didn't have his number or knew where he lived. Blaine sighed. Hopeless, everything was hopeless, and Blaine was another thing to add to that list of hopeless things. "Shit, I don't even have his number, well I'm fucked. Everything just-" Before Blaine could finish his ranting, Mike had cut him off.

"He lives with Rachel, Rachel told me they were roommates, they also share an apartment with this other girl named…" Mike thought "Mercedes, yeah that was her name." Mike pulled his phone from his pocket and searched through his contacts until he found Rachel's number dialing it and handing the phone to Blaine…

"W-what?" Blaine looked confused. "No, what do I even say? I- Hello?"

Rachel spoke on the other line, "Hi."

"Is Kurt there?" Blaine spoke to Rachel as he silently argued to Mike.

"Who is this?" Rachel said now sounding confused.

"Um- Blaine Anderson…I was at the club last night…" Blaine trailed off; he had no idea what to say to her.

"Yeah, well now is not a good time," Rachel paused "Kurt is- uh- locked in his room?" Rachel tried as she pounded on the door, Blaine could hear muffled shouts at Rachel. "Wait," Rachel stopped for a moment "You're Blaine! You must be friends with Mike- I mean how else would you get this number? Are you roommates?" Changing the subject, Rachel asked.

"Yes." Blaine sighed. "Ok, so can I please talk to Kurt; it is an emergency." Blaine felt weird say it was an emergency. Cause was it really? He just couldn't shake the feeling of guilt for some reason.

"I would, but like I said, there is a door in the way…"

"Well, have him call me back when he is ready" Blaine looked over at Mike as he spoke. Mike stared intently at Blaine as he spoke.

"He probably will never be ready for that…Sorry." With that Rachel and Blaine hung up and Mike stared looking confused at Blaine.

"Good news?" Mike asked.

Blaine shook his head "Quite the opposite actually. Unless locking himself in his room is good news?" Mike didn't reply to this. No smart ass comment or judging look. Just nothing, Mike then turned around and walked away. Leaving Blaine to think for himself, letting the guilt sink in even more than it had already.

* * *

Before Blaine knew it, it was 4:23 and he still couldn't shake the guilt, he barely knew Kurt, why did he care? Maybe Blaine was just too soft of a person. Blaine sat in the silence of the living room; Mike was sitting next to Blaine trying to sort this out, but not saying anything. There was a knock at the door that disturbed the silence.

"Are you expecting someone?" Blaine turned looking at Mike in confusion.

"Well," Mike hesitated. "I texted Rachel to come over and talk to you; so you would stop freaking out."

"What?" Blaine seemed shocked as he followed. "Mike why did you do that? I can figure this out myself. I don't even know Kurt _or _Rachel that well." Blaine spoke as he watched Mike unlock the front door. Sighing in annoyance to himself.

"Hey Rachel," Mike said as he opened the door. "I'm so glad you showed up, come on inside…"

Rachel walked inside smiling. "Ok, so onto the important stuff right," Rachel grabbed one of Blaine's hands and one of Mike's and rushed over to the living room couch. Sitting down, and forcing Mike and Blaine to join her. "I can't be here too long, because I don't want to leave Kurt alone for long periods of time." Rachel paused clearly thinking to herself. "What's up?"

"I'm sure you know…" Blaine mumbled.

"Kurt didn't release much detail." Rachel admitted. She looked at Mike, probably wondering if Blaine had told him anything about last night.

"Blaine didn't give me anything much to go off of either." Mike looked at Blaine expectantly.

"No." Blaine said simply. Mike turned his gaze away with a sigh of frustration. Rachel on the other hand didn't give up so easy.

"Blaine, I'm here to help. Tell me what happened." Rachel stared. Blaine looked away, not answering her.

"Just, tell me how Kurt is handling this." Blaine said hoping it wasn't too bad. "I really like him- even though I don't know him, I just I don't want him to feel used."

Rachel looked at him confused "Wait," a look of concern took over her face and she leaned close to Blaine. "Do you know about Eli?"

* * *

**Ok, so lots of talking in that chapter but it was all necessary. Next chapter will be more…Intense? Exciting? I don't know. Please, please, please review, it get me motivated. So…Do that. Please spread the word about this fic, if you like it! Thank you! I appreciate all my readers and their reviews! **


	5. You Owe Me

**Ok guys chapter 5 is now up. Thank you guys for the reviews, more would be great ;) I am trying to get two chapters up a week. That may change though, as I get busier. Glee Season 3 is over! :'( I am so sad, poor Kurt!. Anyway on to the chapter…The first part is a continue of last chapter but it skips to two weeks later...You'll see what I mean. Enjoy...**

* * *

"Wait," Blaine started connecting everything in his mind. _Shit it was all making sense. _"Who is Eli?" Blaine asked, even though he was pretty sure he knew the answer…

"Kurt's boyfriend of 14 months." Rachel said almost flinching at the way Blaine's face fell instantly at her words.

"Oh shit." Blaine stood. "Rachel take me to your house, I have to talk to Kurt." Sure he didn't know Rachel but this problem just went from bad to really fucking bad in a matter of just a few words. _Kurt had a boyfriend. _Blaine walked toward the door, Rachel rushed out after him. Mike stood but didn't follow.

Rachel grabbed Blaine's arm trying to stop him. "Blaine stop." He didn't, he just ignored her words. "Blaine, he isn't going to want to talk to you." Blaine stopped at those words.

Rachel was right; Blaine turned around and faced her. Giving up so easy; he barely knew Kurt, but he would feel guilty until he talked to him, said he was sorry. He knew that in order to make this right he had to explain to Kurt that he had never meant to hurt him.

* * *

Two weeks had went by and Kurt was still worried, sad, upset, and pissed off mostly at himself though; it was Blaine's fault too, but he couldn't push himself to Blame Blaine cause he had no idea about the fact that Kurt was cheating on his boyfriend, plus he really didn't know Blaine that well...Which hurt worse cause of the fact that not only did he cheat on Eli but he did it with a guy he barely knew.

Kurt sat on the floor at his house with a phone in his hand. Mercedes sat across from him; she looked at Kurt with concern in her eyes.

"Kurt, you have to tell him sometime, the longer you wait the worse it will be." Mercedes stated. Kurt knew her words were true, but he couldn't bring himself to tell Eli about what had happened. He didn't want to hurt him.

"Mercedes…I can't tell him. I can't do it. I just can't hurt him." Kurt looked down at the phone in hand.

"Kurt, if you don't I will." Mercedes glared.

"Ok, ok, you're right." Kurt hesitated as he looked at the phone. He pressed the 'call' button as he slowly lifted the phone to his ear…

"Hello?" Eli's voice answered.

Kurt tried to say something, anything. Nothing happened he couldn't get his voice to work. Why did this have to be so difficult?

"Hello? Kurt?" Eli's voice rang out again. Kurt couldn't speak he quickly hung up, looking at Mercedes with a scared look on his face.

"What the fuck was that?" Mercedes raised her voice at Kurt.

"I don't know I choked!" Kurt panicked. Just as he said this, his phone rang. "Oh no, it's Eli." Before Kurt could grab the phone from the ground, Mercedes had taken it in her grasp and held it to her ear.

"Hello, Eli." Mercedes said calmly as she glared at Kurt. Mercedes handed Kurt the phone, "He wants to talk to you…"

Kurt didn't take it, shaking his head franticly. "No, Mercedes…Tell him I'm not here." Kurt tried whispering quietly to her in a panic.

"No." Mercedes said bluntly. "Grow some balls." She whispered at him as she held the phone out to Kurt, he reluctantly took it.

"H-hello?" Kurt stuttered.

"Kurt what's up? Is something wrong?" Eli spoke concerned on the other line. Kurt looked up at Mercedes trying to get an answer from her; she just shrugged giving him a forceful look.

"No, I was just- uh- I was just thinking of you…That's all." Kurt tried to keep his voice steady. Mercedes gave him a disappointed glance.

Mercedes mouthed the words "Grow some balls."

"Kurt we've been together for a year and two months. I know something is wrong, do you want to talk about it over coffee?" Eli's words were calm and sweet.

Kurt hesitated but gave in, "Yeah, ok." Kurt sighed.

"Alright I'll pick you up in ten minutes we can go to the coffee shop by my house, alright?" Eli said.

Kurt froze. Blaine worked there. What if he was working today? "Um-" Kurt thought, "Ok." He silently prayed that Blaine wasn't working today. Kurt didn't want to hurt Eli. He knew he would have to tell him sooner or later. Kurt had hung up the phone, now looking at Mercedes.

* * *

Blaine walked into the coffee shop in hopes that Kurt would stop by. It had been two weeks since the 'club incident' and Blaine still felt guilty, and Kurt hadn't even stopped by once. Mike was telling him to let it go, and forget about that night, it was a simple mistake, no big deal. Rachel was telling him to give Kurt space to wait for Kurt to come to him, but he wasn't; he never showed up to the coffee shop anymore and Blaine had to say something to him, anything, _I'm sorry? I was drunk? You were drunk? It wasn't your fault. _Blaine didn't know what he would say, but he had to say something to him to make this right and salvage any possible chance at gaining Kurt's forgiveness. How did it come down to this? From Blaine wanting to simply ask for Kurt's number; to a drunken night at the club full of regrets and guilt. He barely knew Kurt, yet he felt so bad about that night that it was starting to make him feel sick.

Blaine walked behind the serving counter. The coffee shop was slightly busy, Blaine scanned the shop for Kurt, but instead he saw Sebastian smirking at him from across the room. Blaine looked away, but it was too late he had already locked eyes with the bastard that is his ex, Sebastian.

Sebastian made his way to the counter; Blaine crossed his arms looking at Sebastian with an unwelcoming glare in attempts to tell him he was not in the mood. The taller boy didn't seem to care as he made his way to the counter.

"Hey Killer." Sebastian stood looking at Blaine his 'bitch face' turning into a 'curious bitch face.'

Blaine held his hand up to stop Sebastian from saying anything more…"Don't" he spoke quietly, trying to not sound vulnerable.

"Aw, what's wrong babe?" Sebastian said leaning over the counter getting closer to Blaine. Blaine stepped back.

"Don't call me that." Blaine said simply turning away and pretending to be busy cleaning something.

Sebastian walked around the counter giving Blaine a look that made his stomach twist, and _not _in a good way.

Blaine ignored his question, knowing that he knew the answer already. "You can't be back here." Blaine simply stated still pretending to clean random things that actually didn't need cleaning at all.

Sebastian didn't say anything. Blaine sighed; frustrated as he felt Sebastian's hands on his hips. Blaine turned sharply in attempt to stop Sebastian when he came face to face with the taller boy. Trying to look anywhere but in his eyes. He then saw Kurt walking into the shop with a tall, blond, it must be Eli. It had to be right? Without thinking Blaine ducked behind the counter dragging Sebastian down with him.

"Blaine you could've just said you wanted me right now-" Sebastian spoke just before Blaine's hand came up to cover his mouth.

"Shut up, Sebastian." Blaine whispered in a slight panic, he had to think quickly. What was he going to do? He wanted to talk to Kurt, but he was pretty sure that was Eli if Kurt holding hands with him was any indication. Blaine hoped to God that they for some reason wouldn't come up to the serving counter. He pressed his ear to the counter listening to them.

Sebastian slowly took Blaine's hand off of his mouth and peeked over the counter, just before Blaine pulled him back down next to him. "Oh- it's that guy you were flirting with a few weeks ago, he's with a guy." Sebastian peeked over the counter again. "There just sitting there, looks serious." He shrugged scooting closer to Blaine as they sat with their backs against the counter.

"Shut up." Blaine whispered again, he listened to Kurt and Eli's conversation.

"Eli, I need to tell you something…" Kurt said, he paused.

"Ok, baby, you can tell me anything." Eli's voice was calm, even though Kurt seemed to be anything but calm.

Kurt sighed "Well, I uh- went to Provocateur, and I- I had a little to drink. Then I danced with another guy." Kurt paused.

"That's it?" Eli sounded relieved. "Kurt, you worried me for a second."

Blaine was internally freaking out, well maybe not _just _internally if Sebastian's stare had any indication. Blaine sighed for a moment, just before he heard Kurt speak again…

"Well-" Kurt stopped himself. "I'm going to get myself something to drink." Kurt sounded disappointed with himself for not telling the whole truth. Blaine heard his footsteps approach the counter. Still sitting, wide-eyed and worried, freaking out in his mind. What now?

Sebastian smirked as Kurt swiftly hit the attention bell on the counter. Blaine sat frozen. He thought facing Kurt would be easier than this, but there he sat, literally hiding.

Kurt rang the bell again. Blaine had no clue what to do, his heart was beating fast, why was he freaking out so much?

"You owe me." Sebastian whispered in his ear as he stood. "Can I help you?" Sebastian spoke as he smiled at Kurt. Blaine sat now not in panic but slightly in shock. Kurt went to speak but before he could speak Zoe walked out from the kitchen stopping in confusion as she approached the situation…

"Sebastian, I know you hang around here a lot, but that doesn't give you the right to serve people, and Blaine, why are you on the ground" Zoe spoke in a confused but not angry tone.

Blaine slowly pulled himself off the floor. He made quick eye contact with Kurt before looking down, not sure what to say.

"You've got to be kidding me." Kurt said under his breath. "You know what- I'm just going to leave…" Kurt then turned and walked over to Eli, grabbing Eli's arm and walking quickly out of the shop.

"Would you mind telling me what _that _was about?" Zoe said slightly confused and annoyed as she crossed her arms and looked at Blaine shifting awkwardly.

Blaine felt Sebastian's gaze fall on him as well. He continued to shift before sighing and explaining himself…

"I went to the club a few nights ago..." Blaine hesitated, "I drank a little more than I should have and…Well, we um-"

"Messed around?" Sebastian finished his sentence with a smirk. Blaine glared in his direction then nodded.

Zoe put her hand on Blaine's shoulder as if to comfort him. "Well, Blaine everybody has drunken mistakes every now and then, I don't see the-"

"The problem is, he is dating another guy." Blaine said. Sebastian and Zoe stared at him with wide eyes.

"Wow, Anderson, was not expecting _that, _especially from you." Sebastian said as he sat on the serving counter.

"Blaine!" Zoe said more serious sounding than Sebastian had, "You can't just 'fool around' with guys who are taken, _Blaine._"

Blaine was silent as he looked at the ground. "I just- I need to make this right, I need to talk to him…"

"Didn't you _just _see him? That was him; the guy who left wasn't it, why didn't you say anything _then._" Zoe looked at him confused and slightly frustrated.

Blaine sighed then quietly spoke, "That was his boyfriend with him." He looked up slowly, Sebastian looked very entertained, and Zoe looked concerned and worried.

"Oh- well then you've got some competition Anderson. His boyfriend was pretty hot if I do say so myself." Sebastian smirked at Blaine as he slid off the counter top.

Blaine crossed his arms looking away from his ex, "Shut up," he said with an annoyed tone to it.

Blaine only earned a laugh from Sebastian; "I've got to run," he stepped close to Blaine and leaned in so Zoe couldn't hear "You still owe me, Killer." Sebastian whispered as he then turned and walked out of the coffee shop, Blaine mentally kicking himself.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter had taken so long to post. Next one will be up within a few days. Thank you readers. Please leave reviews! :D**


	6. Let's Start Over

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! Please spread the word about the story, and I would LOVE, LOVE, LOVE, it if somebody could make a graphic/video or really anything for this story, and post it to tumblr by tagging it under the 'Blame It On Me' tag. I would LOVE it. Thanks, and enjoy…**

* * *

Kurt sat on his boyfriend's bed, his boyfriend sat across from him holding his hand and looking deep into Kurt's eyes. It was late now, almost 10:00 PM. Kurt thought, he couldn't tell his boyfriend about Blaine and their…little incident at the club, he couldn't do it, but he knew he had to. Eli looked at Kurt as if he was waiting for an answer to something, confused, questioning. Kurt looked up, he had to gain some sort of courage, he had to tell him before it was too late and someone else did or he just finds out for himself.

"Kurt, I know something is wrong, something has been wrong for a while. Talk to me, I'm here to listen." Eli's voice was soothing and calm, as usual. Kurt hated to ruin everything he had worked so hard for in this relationship, but maybe he wouldn't ruin it? Maybe Eli would be ok with it since Kurt was drunk and it was a huge mistake; and Kurt knew that. Who was he kidding? Eli would be furious.

Kurt looked at their hands that fit so nicely together, he sighed. "Ok, I need to tell you now before I change my mind." Kurt watched as Eli nodded still the soft look in his eyes. Kurt took a deep breath, "You know how I said that I went to the club and got drunk and danced with another guy?"

"Yes." Eli started to look slightly worried.

"Well, I- uh, did more than just danced with him" Kurt paused searching for the emotions on Eli's face, he didn't see anything, nothing, Eli slowly let go of Kurt's hand. "Wait, baby listen…Please?" Kurt pleaded.

"What did you do exactly?" Eli said, his voice slightly tense and not sweet sounding like usual.

Kurt looked down, "Don't make me say it…We just- messed around?" He tried, he felt so bad as he saw Eli's face fall a little.

"Who was it?" Eli stood and looked away from Kurt as he spoke, Kurt's heart sunk at the sight.

"His name is Blaine. He works at Grounded. He was there today, that is why I left with you so fast. I couldn't stand to see him. I-" Kurt stopped as he looked at the ground and slowly stood putting his hand on Eli's shoulder. "I'm just so sorry, I would take it back if I could, it was a horrible mistake that I regret and…I-" Kurt was cut off by Eli storming out of the room and slamming his bedroom door, leaving Kurt alone.

Kurt stood, following behind Eli. Silent but worried Kurt grabbed Eli's hand, trying to think of something to say.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked slightly desperate for just a look or a word from Eli.

Eli stopped and looked at Kurt in the eyes as he spoke, "I'm going to go find this Blaine guy, stay here, this isn't going to be pretty."

Kurt watched as Eli walked out of the apartment. Kurt stood, frozen, arguing with is brain to let his legs move, or to let him say something. Kurt was alone in the small apartment thinking. Then something clicked, something told him he couldn't let this happen, it wasn't Blaine's fault, so why should he get punished for this mistake that Kurt was to blame for?

Kurt ran out of the apartment after Eli. Eli was walking on the sidewalk toward the coffee shop, Kurt ran to catch up with him.

"Eli- stop!" Kurt yelled, people walking on the slightly crowded New York sidewalk looked in his direction; he pushed himself through some people. He caught up with Eli grabbing his arm, "Eli please stop. What is this going to solve?"

"I don't care if it solves anything or not." Eli spoke in a harsh tone pulling his arm from Kurt's grasp. "Stop trying to defend him, he will get what he deserves."

Kurt could already see the coffee shop just across the street. Kurt began to panic even more, grabbing at Eli's arm frantically trying to stop him, his efforts were wasted as they walked up to the coffee shop…

* * *

Blaine walked out from the kitchen, the sky was getting dark. Zoe was cleaning out the kitchen with one of the other baristas. They were all getting ready to close; Blaine began to help clean, it had been a long day. Blaine scanned the shop looking to see if there were any customers, when he heard the door open, his eyes went to the door. Eli was storming into the shop with Kurt grabbing frantically onto his arms, yelling something.

Blaine felt like his heart stopped, he ran quickly into the kitchen, panic washed over him. What was he supposed to do? Eli was much bigger than him, and he could tell that he had come here for him. Blaine walked quickly to the back door, he had to sneak out. He felt so bad because he didn't have the balls to go face Eli and admit to what he did, but did he honestly deserve all this shit that was coming at him right now? It's not like he had known that Kurt had been dating Eli.

Blaine began to step out of the back door and into the dark back-alley behind the coffee shop, he knew that by sneaking out the back door instead of just facing this problem head-on probably was cowardly of him, but Eli _was _bigger than him, probably stronger too and royally pissed off at the moment. Getting punched by him would suck pretty badly. Blaine walked into the alley, looking up into the dark city sky. He really had fucked up, hadn't he?

* * *

"Where the fuck is he?" Eli yelled at a startled Zoe, "I know he is here. He was earlier."

Kurt stood looking slightly frightened still. "Babe, please let it go. He didn't even know that I was dating you, he-"

"Where is he?" Eli said agitatedly ignoring Kurt's pleads to 'stop.'

Zoe stood, obviously thinking of an excuse for Blaine's absence, "He didn't feel well, so he went home early."

"Bullshit." Eli said glaring at the short girl in front of him.

"Eli, let's just go. Please, stop." Kurt grabbed onto Eli's shoulder, silently thanking fate. "He isn't here. She said so, please, let's go back to your house." Kurt pleaded "Please?"

Eli reluctantly looked away from Zoe and at Kurt's tearful, frightened eyes. "Ok." He said, though anger was still present in his voice.

* * *

Blaine walked toward the end of the alley, it was dark, but the street lights lit the street not too far from him as he walked forward. Then on the sidewalk, he saw them. Eli and Kurt. He froze, unable to think, he watched Kurt looking frantically around as he walked next to Eli…

Kurt looked down the alley, locking eyes with Blaine; though Blaine stood in the shadows he knew Kurt could see him. Kurt's eye looked panicked and tearful, upset. Kurt stopped. Blaine had no clue why Kurt stopped. Maybe Kurt didn't even know why, but one thing that was certain was that Eli had now spotted Blaine in the dark alley. Blaine's mind told him to run, to go somewhere, _anywhere. _For some reason he didn't.

Eli began to walk toward Blaine, Kurt yelling something at him grabbing onto his arm, Blaine stood. _Run_ he told himself, _get out of there_ Blaine couldn't move.

"Well, well, well, you must be that motherfucker they call Blaine." Eli said walking closer to Blaine.

Blaine didn't speak. He just stood looking at the ground.

"Answer me you fucking bastard!" Eli screamed. Next thing Blaine knew he was being pushed against the brick wall of the alley, Eli had hold of the collar of his shirt.

Blaine grabbed onto Eli's hands as he tried to get him to release his grip. It was useless.

"Eli!" Kurt screamed, "Stop!" Kurt's eyes were full of tears.

"First things first, let's get some things straight…" Eli pushed Blaine harder against the wall. "First…Don't you ever and I mean _ever_ touch Kurt again!" Eli punched Blaine in the stomach.

Blaine felt the sharp pain hit him. He struggled frantically trying to get Eli to let go. Eli laughed coldly dropping him onto the ground. Blaine fell holding onto his stomach in pain as he lay on the ground.

"Eli! Stop!" Kurt ran grabbing onto Eli's arm; Eli pushed him off and onto the ground.

Blaine watched as Kurt fell onto the ground, something in Blaine clicked, he wasn't sure what, or why it took until now to do so. He felt anger swell up inside of him; he stood quickly ignoring the pain flaring up from his stomach.

Blaine's hands turned tightly into a fist, as he punched Eli in the nose. Eli stumbled back a little, even more rage flared inside of his eyes. Blaine backed up, holding his fists up to fight.

Eli ran toward Blaine quickly, pushing Blaine to the ground next to Kurt. Blaine turned to see Kurt frozen with fear on the ground. Blaine stood quickly as Eli began to throw yet another punch his way, but Blaine ducked causing Eli to miss giving Blaine the perfect opportunity to punch Eli once again, in the face.

The next few moments were a blur, Eli stumbled back giving Blaine just enough time to turn around and run, but he didn't just run away…he ran over to Kurt, pulling him up off the ground, grabbing his hand and running out of the dark alley away from Eli.

They ran down the dark city street. Blaine wasn't sure what he was doing, his mind was blank. Kurt ran with him, tears running down his frightened face. They kept running down the street. Not looking back.

Blaine wasn't sure why he had taken Kurt's hand, or why Kurt had taken it. Shouldn't Kurt be pissed at him? Apparently not, because Kurt didn't look angry what-so-ever, he looked scared.

They ran like that, hands linked, silent, until they reached Blaine's apartment. Blaine stopped when he got to the building. Looking at Kurt, Kurt's face was pale and tear-streaked.

"I-I'm really sorry." Blaine said, letting go of Kurt's hand.

"No- you have…" Kurt paused, looking at his feet, out of breath from all the running, "you have nothing to be sorry for-"

"Yes I do. I am the reason all that shit just happened."

"But I was the one who told him."

"He had a right to know."

"But you didn't deserve that."

"Actually- I'm pretty sure I did." Blaine said looking down, "I mean, you were dating him, when you…Uh- well…" Blaine trailed off, not sure what else to say.

"It was my fault. You didn't know. I did. I still-" Kurt stopped. He began to open the glass door to the apartment building. "So…What floor is your apartment on? Assuming this is your apartment building that is…" Kurt spoke as he wiped under his eyes, his voice didn't sound frightened anymore.

Blaine's stomach still ached from the punch but he ignored it. "Y-yeah, this is my apartment building." Blaine followed Kurt into the building. Kurt looked around as he walked toward the elevator. "I live with my roommate on the 4th floor."

Kurt smiled faintly as he stepped into the elevator. Blaine followed. Something in Kurt's eyes looked worried though, sad maybe, like he was thinking about something.

"Are you ok?" Blaine spoke as he hit the button to the fourth floor. The elevator began to move.

Kurt looked down. "Yeah, I just- I just never thought that he would push me like that." Kurt paused. "I just, he really scared me. I don't want to go back to him. I can't."

The elevator stopped the doors opened and Kurt and Blaine walked out into the hallway. Kurt kept looking down. They walked toward Blaine's apartment.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt, I really-" Blaine spoke just before Kurt cut him off.

"Stop, don't say sorry." Kurt said as they stopped at Blaine's front door to his apartment. Kurt turned to face Blaine. "We both screwed up, we both said sorry. Can we just- can we just forget it and start over?"

Blaine smiled slightly, and nodded, holding out his hand. "Ok, let's start over," Kurt shook Blaine's hand, "My name is Blaine Anderson. You are?"

Kurt smiled back at Blaine as he shook his hand, "I'm Kurt Hummel."

"Nice to meet you Kurt Hummel," Blaine began to unlock his front door, opening it. "Shall we go inside?"

Kurt giggled slightly, "We shall."

They both walked into the small apartment, it wasn't the nicest apartment, Blaine knew that it was the best Mike and him could afford, his parents had refused to pay for housing or his college, since Blaine had 'decided to be gay' (as his parents would put it.) Blaine decided not to go to college; he was the disappointment of the family, since his older brother Cooper moved to L.A. and was trying to become a successful actor. Blaine hated to think about his parents, they were so narrow minded and unfair it sickened Blaine.

Mike walked out from his room, "Blaine it is almost midnight. What took you so-" Mike stopped as he saw Kurt standing there with Blaine. "You guys look horrible. What happened?"

"Uh, got into a little-bit of a fight…" Blaine said looking back and forth between Kurt and Mike.

"What? With who? Are you ok?" Mike said looking slightly confused and worried as he walked toward them.

"Yeah, I think we are fine," Kurt said, "I didn't really get into the fight, it was mostly Blaine and my ex- Eli."

"Ex?" Blaine said turning to Kurt, surprised.

"Well, he is my ex now." Kurt said as if it was obvious. "He pushed me, he hit my friend-"

"Friend?" Blaine asked in confusion.

Kurt smiled a little bit, "Yeah, I'd say we are friends now, right? I mean we made it through that. You got me out of _that_ situation. Isn't that what friends do?"

Blaine smiled, hearing Kurt say that made him happier than he thought it should have. "Y-yeah, I guess you're right."

"Well, if you guys are sure you're alright, I'm going to go back to sleep, I have to work tomorrow." Mike said.

"Yeah, we're fine." Blaine said locking eyes with Kurt.

Mike nodded in relief as he walked away; leave Kurt and Blaine in the entryway alone.

"I should- uh- go home." Kurt said as he looked away toward the door.

"You don't have to go…You could…stay, you know?" Blaine sounded nervous, he wasn't really too sure why.

Kurt nodded. "Alright."

* * *

**Please leave reviews! I would love to hear what you thought of this chapter! Thank you for reading. (Follow me on Tumblr: .com)**


	7. Author's Note

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in forever...I'm not even sure if I should continue the story or not...People probably lost interest. If you still want me to update. Please tell me by reviewing this chapter, cause if not then I wont bother...ALSO I may rewrite some of the story, mostly because some of it sucks (if you ask me.) Tell me what you think about that too. I write for the readers and if there isn't any than I will stop writing, and delete it, or possibly redo it. Just tell me what you think. Thank you all if you stuck with me even though I haven't updated in MONTHS. So sorry. I love you all. **


End file.
